


Desirable

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru is an overprotective brother, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Boys in Skirts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Oikawa is fucked, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Tsukishima Akiteru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Scent Marking, Tsukki is adorable, just at the beginning though, tsukki wears a skirt in ch. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Tsukishima has been smelling miserable the past weeks and Oikawa can't stand seeing the Omega so sad.





	1. Chapter 1

"You smell terrible", Kei gave the brunet cashier a deadpan look as he handed him the money. Oikawa gave him the change and the bag of groceries. "I'm being serious! Did something happen? You can talk with me, if you don't want to talk with your team", the Setter offered, concern seeping through as he frowned. Kei took the bag from the older alpha. "I'm fine", he seethed, exiting the store. 

It was usual for Kei to unfortunately see Oikawa at the grocery store near his place. The latter had worked there part time since the middle of his third year. 

It had been really awkward at first, especially after Karasuno was beat by Aoba Johsai. And just when they had slowly started to relax and not kill each other with words every time, Karasuno beat Seijoh and things went tense again. 

After they beat Shiratorizawa it was better though. Oikawa had even commented on his kill block once. They started having small conversations, that probably couldn't quite be classified as the usual small talk. 

But lately the brunet had started commenting on his scent instead of greeting him. Kei knew he smelt miserable and depressed right now, he had been told too many times. Sugawara had tried to get the fellow omega to talk with him, but Kei didn't really feel secure enough in the pack for that. He'd only vaguely told Tadashi about it. 

—

"Kei, there's a number in the bag!", the blond groaned as he heard his mother call. "Throw it away!", he called backs she went up the stairs to his room. "But that's Oikawa-kuns number, right? He's such a nice kid! You should at least reject him properly", his mother stood at the end of the staircase now. One of Keis eyebrows rose. "By taking his number?", he questioned. His mother chuckled lightly. "Throw it away yourself then", she waved the slip of paper and waited for Kei to come and get it. The blond gave in with a sigh, taking the paper and going up to his room again. 

The door closed behind him with a soft sound and he heavily leant against it. Kei took a deep breath before getting his headphones and sitting down on his bed. He leant back against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest. The blond picked up his phone choosing a song to play, before crossing his arms over his knees and hiding his face in them. An english song filled his ears as Kei played with the paper slip between his fingers. He absentmindedly read the numbers, contemplating. 

He could throw the paper away, sure. Oikawa probably guessed he would do so.  
He could also just text him what happened. He could easily avoid Oikawa for the rest of his life, if the alpha made fun of him for it. 

With a sigh he pulled up the contacts on his phone to add the number. Hesitating, his thumb rested over the messenger app. Should he really? Kei bit his lip lightly. Oikawa did offer to listen to him. So he might as well...

'To: Grand King

I confessed to an upperclassmen a while ago. He rejected me and said he saw me more as a little brother or just a kouhai, rather than a potential mate.'

Kei winced slightly as the bling of the sent message resounded in his ears next to the music. Re-reading the message, Kei sighed. That was it. He himself had turned down a lot of alphas, saying he wasn't interested. Of course, Kuroo had turned him down. Kei had suspected from the start that the captain was more into alphas anyway. 

Didn't change that it hurt like shit one bit. 

Kei jolted up, when a ping reached his ears again. Oikawa had answered. The blonds heart was beating heavily and his throat felt weird. Kind of like he wanted to throw up with the anxiety rushing through him. Would the Setter judge him?

'From: Grand King

I'm just gonna assume it's you, Tsukishima.  
First of all: being rejected by someone does not mean you are not a 'good enough' Omega or undesirable in any way.  
Even if you're tall and look kind of like an alpha at first glance, you're still a really cute Omega, okay? Iwa-chan and Kyouken-chan are both full of muscles and scream alpha at first glance too. That didn't stop lots of alphas in our school pursuing to court them. 

Secondly: that guy is a dick. I know it's hard and you really love him, but you need to accept that he wasn't the right one.'

Fuck, Kei felt tears clouding his eyes and he pushed his glasses up to rub at his eyes and push back the tears. How did Oikawa know just what was wrong with so few information. 

Okay, so he felt horrible as omega. He used to like being tall, back when he was younger, before the whole feelings stuff started. It made him different from the other omegas. But it became harder to like being tall, when everyone preferred small and delicate omegas. His body was also full of stretch marks from growing so quickly.  
It was just kind of hard to keep liking your height, when you had a small omega on your team, who was the perfect example of what a male omega should be like.  
It was especially hard when you had not one, but two small alphas on your team, who would give anything to be a bit taller and fit the description of an 'alpha' better. 

'To: Grand King

But Iwaizumi-san and #16 are so small compared to me'

Kei swallowed, pushing back more tears as he sent the next message. The sound of the sent message was more than welcomed this time as it aided the song in drowning everything out. He didn't have to wait long for a reply. 

'From: Grand King

Don't let Iwa-chan know you called him short, because he's gonna beat you up.  
After he cuddled you and made sure you're not an angsty Omega anymore, because he's a team mom after all.

Also, your height only gives you tons of advantages in volleyball'

Kei couldn't keep a chuckle in, at Oikawa horrible try for humor. He typed a short reply, before putting his phone down and concentrating on the music filling his ears.

‘To: Grand King

Thank you’

—

The two kept in almost frequent contact after that. Mostly chatting over nothing or complaining about something or someone. Late night calls were involved from both sides. First it was just Kei calling when everything got to much and the alpha would soothe him with soft words and encouragements. 

But it didn't actually take long until Oikawa called in the middle of the night, crying, because he too, was broken. He told Kei about how he messed up his knee in first year and how frustrated he was that he never beat Ushijima and then Karasuno beat them on first try. The blond omega would listen, trying his best to soothe with words, but mainly just softly purring to calm the older alpha. 

—

It wasn't unusual to see Kei checking his phone after practice anymore. Tanaka and Nishinoya had teased him about it in the beginning and Sugawara and Sawamura had subtly hinted at utterly destroying the alpha if he made Kei sad. Little did they know who he was texting with. It was only a guess from them that it was an alpha, seeing how this small smile would stretch across his lips.

It was, however, unusual for a faint blush to stretch across his cheeks too. “What’d he write?”, Tadashi asked, trying to glance at the phone screen. Kei held it out of reach, quickly typing a reply, before pocketing his phone. “Nothing”, he almost answered too quickly. 

‘From: Grand King

Wanna go on a date? (Smiley)’

‘To: Grand King

Sure’

—

Friday evening just after training was surely… interesting. Oikawa was insisting on picking up Kei at his school, probably only to piss of the omegas teammates. 

"Geh!", Hinata frowned weirdly when he spotted the Setter waiting at the school gates. Oikawa was pocketing his phone, smiled and waved. "Yahoo!", he greeted, ignoring the displeased small growls from the team. "What are you doing here?", the red headed middle blocker asked, pointing angrily at the brunet. 

"Relax~ I'm just here to pick megane-chan up", Tanaka and Noya growled louder at that. "What are you planning with our beautiful Kiyoko?", Tanaka asked, delinquent face and all. 

Oikawa was about to wave him off and correct him, until he spotted Kei coming out of the clubroom, followed by Yamaguchi. "Kei-chan!!", he called, waving excitedly and Tanakas, Noyas, Hinata and Kageyamas jaw dropped. They seemed frozen and didn't move until Kei was already greeting Oikawa, standing by him. 

"Tsukishima?? You've been texting the grand king all this time??", Hinata was the first to break out of his stupor. Tanaka and Nishinoya broke down to the ground mumbling something to themselves. Kageyama was scowling skeptically at Kei and Oikawa. The blond omega shrugged softly. "Well, yeah...", he mumbled, not looking at his teammate. Oikawa grinned, wrapping an arm around Kei, cooing at how cute he was being. The latter scoffed. 

"Oh? That so?", Oikawa and Kei both tensed at the intimidating voice and turned to see Sawamura and Sugawara watching them. "You better not have been the reason Tsukishima smelt like that before", Sugawara smiled sweetly, the threat behind his words clear for everyone. Oikawa looked offended. "'Course not! I helped him!", only Kei noticed the brunets arm tightened slightly around him. Sawamura hummed, watching the Setter intently. 

"Well, we have to go, so see you tomorrow" Kei quickly tried to get away, grabbing Oikawas arm to drag him along. He was really, really glad they got away so easily. 

"Do you have anywhere you want to go?", Oikawa asked, taking his arm from around Kei. The blond shook his head no. "Good! There's this cafe I've been wanting to check out. Their crepe is supposed to be really good!", the brunet exclaimed, humming and having a light skip in his step. Kei had to hide a smile behind his hand. 

—

Tooru had to work hard so his jaw wouldn't drop to the ground in awe. 

Kei was purring, while eating his strawberry shortcake. And this purr was so absolutely unlike the purr he knew from the omega. He sounded absolutely delighted. 

The alpha excused himself to the bathroom and locked himself into a stall. He leant against the cold door, trying to cool down his cheeks. Kei was so cute! Even with his guard down, he was already pretty, but all like that, he was absolutely adorable.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing quickly. There was only one person who could help him now. He didn't even remember when he got his number. 

‘To: Mr. Refreshing

He’s eating cake and purringggggg’

Tooru got an immediate response.

‘From: Mr. Refreshing

Strawberry Shortcake?’ 

‘To: Mr. Refreshing

Yeessss! I might have made a mistake and maybe not at the same timeee  
I’ve been blessed and cursedd’

‘From: Mr. Refreshing

You're fucked. Tsukishima is adorable. Suffer.’

Tooru groaned. This didn't get him anywhere. He unlocked the stall and went back to Kei. Tooru came here to try crepe and woo a certain blond omega with lots of insecurities. He did the first thing and now it was time to achieve his second goal. 

—

“Okay then, I guess this is it" Kei awkwardly said, shuffling his feet lightly. The two stood in front of the omegas house, Tooru having brought him back home. The brunet hummed lightly, squeezing the blonds hand lightly. He took a deep breath.“Yeah” he mumbled. They stood there awkwardly, for a while, both not really wanting to let go. 

“Can I… kiss you?”, Tooru asked hesitantly. Keis face flushed bright red, but he gave a small, shy nod. The setter swallowed lightly, his hand squeezing Keis again. His other hand lifted to cup the omegas cheek lightly and bring him down the few centimeters that separated them. 

A hand clapped over Keis mouth. A slight groan left the omega as he realized who was there. “Hey there!”, Tooru took a few steps back and let Kei go. Another omega had stepped between them. He resembled Kei a lot, smelt lightly like Karasunos baldy though. He was maybe a centimeter taller than Tooru. 

“Nii-chan” Kei groaned when his mouth was released. So that was Akiteru, huh? Kei talked about him quite a lot. He told the older Tsukishima as much, which seemed to at least slightly lighten the mood. 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru” the setter introduced himself. Akiteru took a slightly defensive stance, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. “What are your intentions with Kei?”, the two other flushed red, the omega more.

“I want to court him” Tooru stood his ground, similar to how he would on the volleyball court. Kei hid his face in his hands at that and Akiterus brow rose impossibly higher. The older sibling was about to open his mouth, when Kei took action and shoved his brother to the door. “Okay, it’s getting late. We’re just gonna say good night. Thanks, Tooru.” The door closed behind the brothers.

Toorus face flushed bright red as he realized the omegas slip up. 

—

‘From: Kei-chan

Really?’

Tooru chuckled at that. He could practically feel the hesitation of the omega.

‘To: Kei-chan

Of course, if you let me’

At the next text he got, the setter smiled, face flushing. He squealed into his pillow right after.

‘From: Kei-chan

I’ll accept your court if you ask me properly tomorrow…’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kuroo become roommates in college...

'To: Kei-chan <3

So, ya know how my Uni is in Tokyo?'

'From: Kei-chan <3

Yes, where are you going with this?'

'To: Kei-chan <3

I'm kinda roommates with Kuroo'

The Setter didn't get a reply at first and waited. Kuroo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The middle blocker had commented how Tooru smelt a bit like Kei before, but the brunet brushed him off with a nervous laugh. 

'From: Kei-chan <3

... what?'

Oh boy, this was gonna be fun...

—

Kuroo had his head locked between his tugged up knees, having been silent for more than five minutes now. Tooru told him how Kei had handled the rejection and how their courtship blossomed out of that. The other alpha had been quiet ever since, sitting in that position. How did his neck not hurt like that?

"Oh god..." Kuroo released his head, running his hands down his face slowly. “He took it that badly?”, Kuroo glanced up at Tooru who was sitting on his own bed. The brunet scoffed. “Yeah, well, anyone who just confessed would take it badly being called more of a little brother”, he sassed the jet black haired alpha. 

Kuroo chuckled awkwardly, averting his gaze, which gave Toorus alpha pride a little boost. “Yeah, I guess…”, he mumbled, playing with the cup placed on the table before him. 

Awkward silence filled the room. Tooru kept his gaze locked onto Kuroo, studying him. The other squirmed lightly under his gaze, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

…

“Would you please cut that out?”, Kuroo asked abruptly, kind of annoyed, only side glancing the setter. “Tsukki IS cute, I know. But…”, the middle blocker squirmed again, contemplating. “… I’m not interested in omegas. I’m more into alphas, ya know?”, the black haired alpha hesitated, still not really looking at Tooru. 

Silence filled the dorm room again as the setter processed the information. You could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as some things clicked into place. 

“What? But omegas are so cute, with their soft skin, and cute hands and soft face and long legs and”, it’s not that Tooru had something against people who preferred their own dynamic. It was natural and expected of Betas to like people of their own dynamic, so why would it be a weird thing for alphas to like alphas and omegas to like omegas? No, he didn't have anything against them, just confused.

“Well, yeah, but alphas have those pretty deep voices and gorgeous muscles and big hands and broad shoulders!”, Kuroo defended his taste, finally looking at Tooru properly again. The stared at each other for a while before Tooru gave in, shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay, fine, all the better, because Kei-chan's my cute omega now, because of that. His purr literally kills me every time” Tooru held his hand up in defense, trying to convey he had nothing against Kuroos preferences. "But why didn't you tell him?", Kuroo seemed stunned at that question, eyes widening a fraction. 

He sighed, hanging his head and rubbing his neck again. "Would have been better than telling him he's more of a little brother, huh?", the black haired alpha looked up again slightly, not really meeting Toorus gaze but not avoiding it either. "I was kind of scared I guess... we were in a school currently full of alphas and anyone could have walked by and heard. I never taught that Tsukki would judge me or tell everyone, but that situation was still... scary...", Kuroo shrugged lightly, the wall suddenly very interesting to him. 

Tooru hummed lightly, thinking the information over. He got out his phone to open his chat with Kei. "I'm gonna tell him", Kuroo looked startled, almost falling of the chair. Tooru gave him a side way glare. "He still deserves to know, don't you think? Kei-chan is still mulling it all over in his mind, even if we're courting", Kuroo sighed, resting his head in his palm. "At least let me tell him the next time I see him...", he murmured. Tooru hummed again and nodded lightly, putting his phone away, ignoring an angry text from Hajime that had popped up on the screen. 

—

Kei leant against the wall of the campus entrance. There was that tiny nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him he could run into /him/, but he tried to ignore that the best he could. The Omega was still a little sore and exhausted from the volleyball match just two hours before. He was in Tokyo for a reason after all. The inter high nationals took place in the capitol, which conveniently allowed him to see his alpha after a long time. 

Keis head lifted when he heard footsteps approaching him. His breath caught in his theist when he saw two people coming towards him, both faces familiar. 

"Kei-chaaann!!", Tooru basically screeched, running towards his omega. He came to a stop between Keis legs, since the blond still leant against the wall. The smile on the setters face was gentle and he reached up to cup one of Keis cheeks, the other softly resting on his hip. The Omega reached up to loosely wrap his arms around the alphas neck. Their position made Kei just a centimeter smaller than the brunet. 

Tooru placed a short peck on Keis lips, a second on the top of the blonds nose. The formers hand reached up to brush the longer getting strands out of the way and Tooru placed a gentle kiss on Keis forehead, lingering for a while. 

When he pulled away, a cheeky grin was on Toorus face. His hand that had been resting on Keis hip slid down, fingers playing with the fabric. "You look good in skirts, Kei-chan~", the alpha sing songed happily, leaning closer, breath fanning over the blonds ear. "Did you dress up just for me?", he questioned in a low tone, relishing in the soft blush that covered Keis cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

His face was forcefully pushed away and he got a sharp glare from Kei. "Of course not", was the deadpan reply he got. Tooru shuffled away like a kicked puppy, so Kei could get off the wall. A snort interrupted them and made Kei painfully aware of a presence he had desperately tried to ignore. 

"Pff, I don't remember you being so snarky, Tsukki!", Kuroo laughed, almost clutching his stomach. Toorus jaw dropped. "Wha-you didn't know?!", he asked disbelievingly. Kei looked mock offended. "Excuse you, I was raised better than to randomly insult upperclassmen", he stated, looking away in mock offense, nose turned up. "Aww, that means your whole polite act was fake? I'm kind of hurt you didn't feel comfortable enough with me to snark at me", Kuroo seemed to lament. 

Well, this was going better than expected. 

"Let's go to our dorm, yeah?", Tooru offered, holding his hand out for Kei to take. Unlike before, when they were still new in their relationship, the Omega didn't hesitate before taking his alphas hand and leaving it to him to lead him somewhere. The Setter was kind of proud at that achievement. 

—

"Goddamnit, I am not third wheeling again. Kuroo out, bye-bye. Enjoy your limited time alone." 

When they had gotten into the dorm room, Kei and Tooru immediately curled up on the couch together, lightly scent marking each other. Kuroo had no time for that. He could be studying for that upcoming test for example, instead of waiting for a good moment to come out to Kei. 

Tooru sat up, trying to stop his purr. "No, no, we're okay, go on and sit down", the brunet smiled in a way that told the other two he was up to something. But only Kuroo knew what that something was. He groaned, coming back from where he had already been gripping the door handle and sat down in an armchair close to the couch. 

Kei started fidgeting lightly, playing with Toorus fingers. Kuroo sighed, feeling similarly nervous to the omega. 

But the blonds nervous scent started to drench the room, which made Kei even more nervous. At least it got him more cuddles from Tooru, who immediately tried to soothe his Omega. 

Kuroo leant back in the cushioned chair and rubbed at his neck. "I guess we kind of need to talk, huh?", he questioned, not looking at the couple, but still noticing how the blond stiffened. "... we're talking now, aren't we...", Kei tried to get out of this, getting scolded by Tooru lightly for it. 

"I'm attracted to alphas", aaand it was out. He was out. Kuroo took another deep breath. "It's not like- I think omegas are aesthetically pleasing to look at, but-I just could never like one in that way, you know?", he forced himself to keep going, not looking at either of them. "Well, that's the main reason I rejected you. So I- 'm sor-"

"Are apologizing for your sexuality?"

Kuroo stiffened. Kei sounded so disbelieving. Like he couldn't comprehend the fact that Kuroo felt the need to apologize for his preferences. 

"Well...-", Kuroo stopped talking when he heard Kei move slightly. The blond waited for something. Kuroo looked over, eyebrow slightly raised. 

Kei wasn't wrapped up in Tooru anymore, sitting straight up(even though Kei is as gay as it can get). A soft smile stretched across his lips and Kuroo was kind of glad he got to see a different expression than annoyance on Tsukki. 

"You don't need to apologize for your sexuality. Ever. Rather, I should thank you, because of your rejection I got closer to Tooru", Keis voice was soft and gentle, like a mother soothing her child. Kuroo smiled back lightly. "Nah, thank you", he grinned and stood up. "If we're done with this, I'm gonna go out, meet up with Bokuto or something and leave you two alone", Kuroo went to the door, waving. "Bye-bye~!", Tooru sing songed and waved with Kei. 

—

The moment the door closed, Tooru was onto Kei again, cuddling him and pulling the Omega into his lap. Kei was straddling the alphas lap in this position, which made the skirt rise up and expose a bit more of the pale thighs. 

"Got Kei-chan all for myself now~", the brunet sang lightly, nuzzling Keis neck to stimulate the scent glands there. The blond gripped Toorus shoulders tightly. His breath hitched when the alphas slick tongue ran over the skin of his sensitive neck. Kei bit down on his lower lip to keep back the sounds when he felt teeth scarping against his scent glands. 

Slowly the room filled with Keis scent again as Tooru drew out the comfortable scent and soft noises from the back of the omegas throat. The setter released the pale neck when the smell started to lightly stick to him. He presented his own scent glands to Kei and the omega duck down with a small whimper to nose at the glands.

Tooru let out a low growl as Kei placed soft kisses along the length of his neck. The blonds long fingers twisted the fabric of Toorus shirt, giving a small whimper. He licked over the scent glands until their scents mixed in the air and Kei had his full of the brutes alpha scent. 

Tooru moved them slightly until their necks rested against each other comfortably. Kei purred loudly into Toorus ear and the alpha could feel the vibrations from the omegas neck and chest. The setter smiled and purred himself, a bit quieter than his omega. 

“I love you, Kei-chan”

“… Love you too…”

—

“Please tell me you're at least wearing pants”, Tetsurou groaned and covered his eyes the moment he stepped into the dorm room. He heard a slight shift of sheets. “Never wore any pants to begin with…”, the middle blocker heard Tsukishima murmur and scoffed at being sassed. 

“Rude, Kuroooo, we’re just cuddling and you immediately think of something filthy”, Oikawa sounded really sleepy. Did he wake them up? “So you're dressed?”, Tetsurou still inquired. A sleepy ‘yessss’ came from Oikawas bed and Tetsurou opened his eyes again. 

The couple was cuddled up under Oikawas blanket in Oikawas bed. Tsukishimas head was tucked against his alphas chest, arms wrapped around Oikawas torso. Oikawa breathed in the scent of Tsukishimas hair and his arms probably around the omegas waist. 

“Don’t you need to go back at some point, Tsukki? Training for tomorrows match and stuff?”, Tetsurou questioned, getting himself something to drink from the fridge. “Meh, I’m already late. So, Ennoshita-sans going to kill me and the kings gonna try to scold me either way”, came the sleepy reply from the blond. Oikawa scoffed at the mention of Kageyama and pulled Tsukki closer. “But I guess I should go anyway”, the omega wrestled himself free from the blankets and his alphas grip. “We need to beat Nekoma after all”, he teased and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Oikawa let out a sleepy murmur of ‘nice butt’ and got a glare from the other two people in the room. “Good luck with that!”, Tetsurou teased Tsukki right back, the two holding eye contact for a moment before both let out a snort. 

“Well, I’m going, goodbye”, Tsukki placed a chaste peck on Oikawas lips who still refused to stand up and waved at Tetsurou. The door closed with a soft thud behind him.

“I’m so in love”

“I don’t need you talking about Tsukki for hours /again/, Oikawa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: let's put some nice stuff in, ya know to lift some people up  
> Also me: we have literally started a whole fic to try and help people with their sexuality  
> Me: fuck you, I do what I want  
> Also me: WE'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN IN A PROPER RELATIONSHIP, IDIOT
> 
> Kuroo is really tired of third wheeling. 
> 
> The scentmarking scene is probably weird, because I took how scentmarking is done from a KuroTsuki omegaverse fic. I hope that's not to bad or the scene is too much like from that fic...
> 
> Behold, because I have canon proof that Tsukki and Kags are gay(or at least not into girls)!  
> Ya know, when hina and kags first saw Kiyoko? Hinata blushed so much we could see it from behind. Kageyama was so confused with why hinata blushed.  
> And Tsukki didn't cry or blush when Kiyoko washed the karasuno banner thing like everyone else.  
> It's canon enough for me.
> 
> (Tsukki in a skirt~ (//∇//))
> 
> yeah, so I hope you liked this one as much as the first chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keis third year in high school is certainly interesting

“Kei-chaan, don’t leave us hanginggg! Who’s the new captain?”, Tooru whined, his head laid on the table top. Tetsurou was trying to suppress his own curiosity. 

“So, who’s Nekomas new captain? Lev or Inuoka?”, Kei distracted with a small smirk on his face. “Inuoka. And he's doing a very good job, you jerk”, Tetsurou defended his former team and got an elbow to the ribs. “Tooru, ouch!”, the middle blocker whined at his friend. Kei snickered. It was almost hilarious how they had each other wrapped around their little finger.

“Now tell us, Tsukki!”, Tooru turned back to the screen, using puppy eyes on Kei. “It’s not Tobio-chan, right? Right?”, Tetsurou sighed exasperated at Toorus childishness. Kei raised an eyebrow. “Of course not, that idiot would only mess up”, Kei scoffed. “Soo, not chibi-chan either?”, the jet black haired Alpha asked. The blond shook his head. “He’s the ace now though”, Kei mentioned, even if it was obvious. 

The alphas faces lit up in anticipation. That only left two options. Kei squirmed at the gazes. “Kei-chan! Are you-“, Tooru was cut of when his omega nodded shyly. The two older men yelled in joy and the brunet hugged the laptop, since he couldn't hug Kei. “Tsukkiiii!”, Tetsurou cheered and threw his arms up. 

Kei laughed lightly, most of his former insecurities gone. 

—

Toorus eyes narrowed the moment he set foot on the platform. 

He had come to Miyagi this time around to visit Kei and also look how Seijoh was doing. He tried keeping contact with his former teammates but between college work and trying to keep up with Kei it was kind of hard. 

But what he saw now made his eye twitch. Some alpha that Tooru remembered as a Setter from Dateko chatted with Kei, who was going to pick Tooru up from the station. The Omega seemed relaxed so the alpha probably wasn't flirting but it still annoyed Tooru. Especially since that alpha was taller than Kei. 

He took a breath and cleared the door so the passengers behind him could get out. The brunet calmed a bit when he saw how Kei looked past the alpha scanning the crowd of people for him. "Kei-chan!", he called out and waved as he walked up to the duo. The Omega let out a small sigh, preparing to wave and bid the alpha goodbye. But no. 

"Wha! Is that your alpha, Tsukki? Your alpha is Aoba Johsais former captain?", the alpha asked excitedly, weird bangs(?) moving along. Keis 'please don't call me that' was ignored. Tooru puffed out his chest lightly, lifting his chin and generally trying to make up for the height difference by making himself bigger. Kei rolled his eyes at that. The alpha didn’t notice. 

"That's Koganegawa Kanji, Datekos Setter and captain", the blond shallowly introduced the alpha. Tooru hummed, he hadn't actually remembered the setters name back then. "Can you teach me some things about setting? I'm still not really good at it" Toorus rather relaxed expression became cold. Why did people always want him to teach them? He wasn't as stupid as Tetsurou to go and teach competition.  
“Sorry, Koganegawa, that has to wait. I’d like some time with my alpha, you know?”, Kei excused them from the conversation, taking Toorus hand and leading him away. The setter was practically glued to his omegas side and gripped his hand tightly. Kei never questioned Toorus weird behavior around other setters. He just listened and comforted.

—

Kei fidgeted in the doorway, gripping his backpack tightly. Tooru looked back to the omega and smiled. “Come in, its fine”, he chuckled, gesturing with his hand for the blond to come to him. Kei bowed his head lightly, toeing off his shoes and putting his backpack down. He shuffled towards the alpha, playing with his fingers. Tooru reached a hand up, softly stroking across the scent glands that released a sweeter scent than usual. 

“Nervous?”, the alphas voice was barely above whisper as he looked at his omegas face. There was a soft crease between the small eyebrows and his teeth tugged slightly on his lower lip. Of course he was nervous. Since Kei just recently turned eighteen it was now legal for them to spend the omegas heat together. It had been Keis wish to do so, but he was still nervous. They agreed to stay in Toorus dorm room, since at Keis place his parents would still be there. Tetsurou was staying at Bokutos and Akaashis place for the week. 

Kei wrapped his arms around Toorus neck and buried his face in the chocolate brown hair. The alpha smiled gently, hugging the blonds waist and nosing the omegas scent glands softly. "If you don't want to or feel uncomfortable spending your heat with me, I can get you to Ko-chans or Iwa-chans place, yeah?", Tooru soothed the blond, rubbing soft circles into Keis back. The Omega shook his head no. "Your scent's really calming...", he mumbled absentmindedly into the fluffy hair. Tooru chuckled. "I like your scent a lot too. But we still have a few things to prepare for your heat", the alpha slowly let go, making sure the Omega was fine with ending the hug. 

"Are you fine with making your nest on the bed or should I move the mattress?", the Setter asked as he went to the kitchen to prepare more food for the next week. They wouldn't have the time to actually cook fresh stuff, microwaving was easier. "It's fine", Kei mumbled getting his backpack from the door and setting it down next to the alphas bed. He opened the backpack and got the blankets inside out. 

Tooru watched from the corner of his eyes. The Omega seemed kind of nervous and kept glancing at the brunets closet as he arranged the nest. "You can take some of my shirts, you know", the alpha chuckled when he caught Kei glancing at his closet again. "Dunno if you'll find something that smells like me though, since I washed a week ago or so", he added on, turning back to cooking. 

He didn't really want to tell Kei he could, because it seemed like he had to give the Omega permission. Tooru turned slightly to watch Kei again when he only had to wait for the food to finish cooking. It seemed like the blond had immediately got up and went to Toorus closet, pulling out shirts that smelled like his alpha. Kei seemed a lot happier and less nervous now that he had more material for his nest. Tooru chuckled lightly, turning back to the food. 

—

Tooru huffed, catching his breath. Kei purred, satisfied for now. The long pale legs were still wrapped around the alphas waist and showed no signs of releasing him yet. With another huff, Tooru moved them slightly to a more comfortable position, making sure their hips didn't move too much, as to not pain the Omega. 

Kei snuggled into Toorus neck breathing in the heady scent. The alpha smiled, purring reassuringly. He wrapped an arm around Keis waist as the blond untangled his legs from Toorus waist, as the other cushioned his omegas head. Keis hands absentmindedly wrapped around Toorus torso, tracing the soft red scratch marks on his back Kei left there earlier. 

The brunet threaded the hand from his arm that was currently being used as Keis pillow through the longer blond curls. The omegas purring intensified and Tooru could feel the vibrations through the closeness of their chests. The alphas smile widened and he nuzzled his nose into the blond hair. The movement of Keis hands on his back stopped for a moment, before squeezing the Setter lightly and pressing closer. Tooru placed a soft kiss on Keis forehead. 

The alpha felt the knot subside and slipped out, tying up the condom and throwing it into the trash can next to the bed. Kei let go of Tooru for that moment, nuzzling into one of Toorus many shirts that were cooperated into the nest instead. "Want something to drink?", Tooru asked as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. He smiled at the sight of the cute, tall Omega curled up and blissed out, a sight he only saw three times before. 

Kei nodded and reached for his glasses, putting them back on. Tooru poured some of the water they put on the night stand and sat back on the edge of the bed, mindful of the nest. The blond sat up lightly and took the glass from Tooru. "Thanks...", the tall Omega mumbled, voice hoarse from before. A flush spread across his cheeks at hearing his own voice. Tooru chuckled behind his hand. "And it's only the first day~", the alpha teased, climbing back into the nest to cuddle some more with his omega before the next heat wave hit the blond. 

—

"Hey, Kei, what university are you going to after high school?", Tooru asked, munching on a chocolate bar he got from someone for Valentine's Day. Kei was eating chocolate Yachi passed around during practice and maybe some he had gotten from alphas, even though there was White day for that and Tooru made sure Kei had a temporary claim mark visible, but Yamaguchi told him the blond covers it up with make up and removes it for their video chats. It didn't discourage Tooru a lot though, it was pretty endearing that Kei was so embarrassed by it. 

"I've been accepted into two, both of them in Tokyo. I still have to choose to which one I'll go", Kei mumbled on the other side of the video chat, turning his head slightly as he jotted something down. The Omega had a habit of doing his homework during these chats, mainly because he didn't have the time to do both separately. Toorus eyes focused on the red purple claim mark on the long pale neck. 

"Let's move in together after you graduate in that case", the alpha mumbled absentmindedly, not fully registering what he said. The Setter watched as the red flush worked its way onto Keis face as his head snapped back to stare at Tooru. His eyes were widened slightly in surprise, mouth hanging open slightly. Cute. 

"What?", the surprised question ringed in Toorus ears. Slowly his own words registered in his head and he leant back in his chair, smiling sheepishly and rubbing his neck. "Sorry, I thought it was obvious that we'd do that. It's fine if you don't want to do that step yet", the brunet laughed awkwardly. 

Kei shook his head lightly. The longer blond curls moved along. The Omega had grown it out a little over the last two years. “Its fine… just surprised, we never brought it up before after all”, Keis voice was small, barely there in Toorus ears. The brunet smiled into the palm he held his head up with. Kei was distracting himself with his homework as he waited for Tooru to say something again. The blond huffed lightly, not meeting the alphas eyes. 

A pencil collided with Toorus head and jostled the alpha out of his trance. “Stop that creepy smile, Shittykawa!”, Hajimes deep voice resounded in the small dorm room and Tetsurous hyena laugh followed soon after. Tooru swiveled around in his chair, almost falling off it. Kei barely held back a laugh. “Iwa-chan! My smile isn't creepy!”, the brunet whined, rubbing his head for dramatic reasons. “Uh, yes it is”, Tetsurou confirmed Hajimes statement from his position on his bed where he read something for class. Hajime sat down on the edge of Toorus bed. 

“You two were being sappy again, I couldn't stand it”, Hajime explained matter-of-factly to reason his former actions. The strong omega shrugged lightly and laid back on the bed. He sat up again quickly though and got of the bed. “Smells like Tsukishima”, he stated at the questioning looks of the other three. “Aw, is my scent that repulsing?”, Kei mock questioned the fellow omega. “No, just the idea that you might have done the do with Shittykawa and he didn't change the sheets yet”, the buff omega easily answered, ignoring Toorus whiny expression. “I’m eighteen, you don't need to sensor it anymore”, Kei easily said, leaning his chin on his palm. “I know I'm censoring it for Kuroo”, Hajime pointed at the black haired alpha. Tooru angled the laptop differently so Kei could see Tetsurous scandalized expression. He mumbled about something, planting his face into the book in front of him. 

“Anyway, we met Tendou and Ushijima today”, Hajime continued and sat down next to Tooru to talk more easily with Kei. The brunet alpha growled at the mention of the two former shiratorizawa students. Kei quirked an eyebrow in question. “I think Kuroo had a meltdown at seeing Ushijimas muscles”, the older omega gave Tooru a pointed, teasing look. “How could anyone not have a meltdown at those muscles?!”, Tetsurou looked up from his book and whined. With a smirk on his lips and a short look to Tooru Kei looked into the nothingness with an exaggerated hum. “His arms are pretty nice, but your thighs are nice too, Kuroo-san”, the blond omega hummed. Hajime and Tetsurou snickered. Tooru had a scandalized expression on. “You’re a little shit, Kei-chan”, Tooru whined.

“Hmmm, love you too, Tooru”

—

‘From: Kei-chan

Good night’

Tooru smiled.

‘To: Kei-chan

Good night, love you’

There was something reassuring in this strange routine of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PURRING INTENSIFIES]
> 
> Me: I'm so deep in this rare pair hell hole  
> Also me: *digs deeper and passes out stuff I find to other people stuck with me
> 
> (If you're wondering why Iwa was there, Kuroo and Tooru are like adult cats and probably need someone to take care of them; Iwa and Kei take turns)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end, guys

Tooru huffed as he set down the last box in the kitchen. The small four room apartment was surprisingly full with boxes. The brunet didn't realize they had so much stuff. As almost broke college students he expected the apartment to be almost empty. But well, both Tooru and Kei were little siblings and had lots of hand me downs from their older siblings. Pretty handy being the younger sibling for once. 

The Setter went to the bedroom to look for his omega. Kei kneeled on the ground, already unpacking one of his boxes. He placed the thick books in a shelf they already put in the right place. The Omega stopped when his hand went to grab a book. He pulled it out, flipping the pages, not noticing his alpha as he read. 

Tooru smiled to himself from where he leant against the doorframe. He made his presence known by softly knocking on the door and went to the blond. Kei looked up, not really startled by the sudden presence. A small smile formed on his lips and he put the book in his lap to pull Tooru down to him. The brunet kneeled down, lightly wrapping an arm around Kei. 

"What are you reading?", the alpha asked lazily, nuzzling the blond curls. "Just a book about dinosaurs, my father used to buy me things when I was really sick, when I was younger", the blond mumbled, inhaling his alphas scent with every breath he took. Tooru hummed lightly, letting go off Kei so he could put away the rest of the books. The brunet knew Kei preferred to put the books in his own order and went to the kitchen to pack out some stuff. 

—

"Hey, Tooru?", Keis voice was small and quiet and made Tooru wonder if it was even there or just his imagination. He looked up from where he was doing homework for college. 

Kei stood in the doorway of the bedroom, tugging lightly on his fingers and inspecting the ground. There was a light blush on his cheeks. 

Tooru moved to sit on the bed and beckoned the Omega to come over with a reassuring smile. Kei sat close to his alpha, nuzzling the scent glands on Toorus neck. The latter played with the soft locks and waited for Kei to tell him. 

The alpha felt Kei take a deep breath and subsequently breathing in a bunch of Toorus smell. "I want to bond with you when my next heat comes", Keis voice was clear and there was no doubt about wanting to bond on his side. Only the question if Tooru wanted to too left him hesitating. 

A bond wasn't for eternity. It could fade away if it wasn't renewed. Especially nowadays it wasn't really unusual for people to bond several times, even if it was frowned upon greatly, since it's meant to be a sign for mates that they would stay together. 

But Tooru wanted to bond with Kei so badly. The urge to bite the pretty pale neck and leave a mark that would leave his scent permanently on the Omega had been there from the first time they spent Keis heat together. 

"I want to bond with you too, Kei-chan", Tooru murmured, pulling Kei into his lap and pressing every centimeter he could to the omegas body. The blond purred lightly, which made the alpha respond in kind. 

Tooru could hardly wait for Keis next heat to come. 

—

Tooru sat on Tetsurous and Bokutos couch, moving his knees quickly up and down nervously. His long fingers fumbled with a small box, opening and closing it. 

"Jesus, just ask him already!", Tetsurou yelled in exasperation from where he was seated across from the other alpha. Tooru flinched lightly, gripping the box tightly. Bokutos head poked out from the kitchen for a second, before the owl-like alpha went back to cooking. "Why are you /here/ anyway? Why not Iwaizumi?", the black hired alpha complained, a bit quieter now. 

"Iwa-chan is in heat, I can't just go ask him for advice right now!", Tooru complained, setting the box in his lap and pulling on his hair in frustration. "You didn't even say anything until now since you came here! You just showed us the ring and sat down on our couch!", Tetsurou groaned. Tooru opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again after finding no counter argument and pouted. 

Bokuto came into the living room and leant on the armrest of the armchair Tetsurou was sat in. "Tsukki doesn't like too dramatic stuff, right? Just go ask him, he'll surely say yes", the alpha pointed out like it was simple. "If Tsukki doesn't like dramatic stuff, why is he still dating Mr. Drama-in-Person right there?", Tetsurou questioned his housemate with a finger pointed at Tooru. "Um, rude", the brunet replied sassily, taking the box in his hands again. "You two are literally no help", the other two alphas shrugged with shit eating grins on their faces. 

—

It was late and Tooru was getting desperate. He had no idea how to propose to Kei. He looked at the sleepy Omega next to him, who had just turned of the lights and joined Tooru under the blankets. 

"Kei-chan, theoretically speaking..."  
The blond gave him a look to not beat around the bush with it. The alpha could barely see the bond mark on Keis neck in the dark, but it was surely there.  
"Saying if... a friend of mine wants to propose to his omega, how should he do it?"  
Kei jolted up, getting his glasses and leaning on his elbows, giving Tooru an incredulous look. 

"Are you- are you proposing to me?", the alpha could almost make out the blush on his omegas cheeks. Tooru probably wasn't off much better, though. His cheeks felt like they were burning. "Uh- um, no! I mean-! ... kinda?", he was kind of at a loss. That was way to obvious, he should have known better than to ask Kei directly. 

The Omega buried his face in his pillow, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like 'my god'. Tooru shifted nervously, before getting up to get the box he'd been hiding from the Omega for roughly a week. He shuffled back onto back, sitting on his legs at Keis side. The blond peaked up carefully, before sitting in front of the alpha. 

Tooru opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring with a golden gem in the middle, similar to Keis eyes. "Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me and endure my endless shit for the rest of your life?", the brunet tried for a bit of humor, smiling nervously. Kei nodded slowly, a little chuckle coming past his lips. "Of course, who else is gonna stick with you except maybe Hajime-san?" 

Tooru laughed freely, without that nervous strain and took the ring out to slip it onto Keis finger. The material wasn't as cool as the blond expected it to be, warmed from the small pillow in the box. He inspected it on his ring finger for a while, smiling softly, not realizing that he was putting. 

Suddenly, on of their white blankets was thrown over his head and he yelped lightly, caught of guard. Tooru readjusted the blanket, to free Keis face. It hung on his like a wedding veil now. The blond flushed lightly, part embarrassed, part angry, but mostly embarrassed. Tooru looked at him softly, a gentle smile on his lips and soft purrs resonating in his throat. 

"You smell terrible", Tooru joked, knowing that this sentence was the start of their entire relationship. 

Kei gave him a deadpan look, before they both broke into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this! *bows deeply*
> 
> I was thinking whether or not I should write about them having children, but hence, I'm not a big fan of children so that's your part to imagine. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you liked and enjoyed this story! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This is the longest thing I've written yet, so I thought it deserved to be a stand alone thing. 
> 
> I got this idea while writing the OiHina shot, which made writing that a little hard because my mind was focused on this story. 
> 
> I'm stuck in hell with this pairing. I read almost every fic there is to this pairing on here today. Let's take a moment to appreciate Tokinya for writing Tsukki ships stuff. 
> 
> (Was tryna hint at AkiSae with Aki smelling a bit like Tanaka for Oikawa, since he doesn't know Saeko)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
